Growing up
by Miss Megz
Summary: This is an alternate universe. Demons are condisidered lower class and here is where inuyasha and Kagome meet.
1. Our first meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I forget who does.

Inuyasha sat in the edge of a park letting the sand fall between his fingers. He sighed thinking of all the insults the other children said to him. _I know I'm different, I know I'm half demon. Why do they have to remind me all the time? If it weren't for these ears I could blend in better. _ Inuyasha felt a tear run down his face as he rubbed a bruise he got from when a teenager threw a rock at him. _I better not tell Sesshoumaru or he'll get mad and hunt the person down and get in trouble_ he thought again. He would have loved for that human to get in trouble by Sesshoumaru but he couldn't risk it, Sesshoumaru would have to leave and Inuyasha would have to live with his grandparents that hated him. Tears started to fall. The bruise hurt, the words the other children had spat at him hurt, and everything in him ached.

"You okay?" a girlish voice asked. Inuyasha looked up and saw a black haired girl standing over him with a concerned look on her face. She was wearing green shorts and a white shirt; in one hand she held her sandals. Inuyasha dumbly nodded. "You got dog ears. Are you a demon?" she asked.

"Sorta, I'm a half demon," Inuyasha answered and winced ready for her to throw something at him or runaway screaming.

"Cool, I've never seen a half demon before," she smiled, "my names Kagome. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha. So you're not going to throw something at me?" he asked, quite confused.

"Nope," Kagome sat down beside him and looked at his outfit. A white shirt that was splotched with red paint, red pants and bare feet. "Where are your shoes?" kagome asked curiously.

"I don't like them and Sesshoumaru says I don't have to wear them if I don't want to," Inuyasha answered looking at his feet, wiggling his toes.

"Who's that? Is this Sesshoumaru your daddy?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No, He's my older brother. My mommy and daddy are dead," Inuyasha looked once more at the sand.

"Oh. Sorry," Kagome looked at the sand as well, "how old is he?"

"In human or demons years?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"There's a difference?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha nodded. "Okay demon and human years then," Kagome answered,

"In demon years he's about twenty one or twenty two. In human years he's about a thousand," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Wow. That's old. Is he a half demon too?" Kagome asked in awe.

"No he's a full demon and own all our fathers businesses," Inuyasha answered. A ring could be heard. Inuyasha pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket. Kagome stared wide eyed. Inuyasha answered "okay Sesshoumaru, I'll be back soon. Bye," Inuyasha turned off the cell phone.

"You have a cell phone?" Kagome was still wide eyed.

"Yea. Sesshoumaru's always so busy with everything that he couldn't take me anywhere, so he bought me a cell phone so I could go where I wanted to and call him if there was any trouble and he could call me to get me to come back," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gasped at the sight of his fangs then giggled. Inuyasha smiled again and barked like a dog and got on all fours just to make Kagome laugh.

A woman walked up to the park. A woman with the same black hair as Kagome wearing a pink dress skirt, a white dress shirt and held a pink dress jacket in her hand "time to come home Kagome!" she called.

"Mommy? Can I go over to Inuyasha's house?" Kagome called back. Her mother walked over there and saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the ground ready to hear her mother yell at him for being a demon.

"Maybe another day after I've talked to his parents," her mother answered.

"I don't have any parents," Inuyasha said.

"Who do you live with then?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Me," a voice said. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagome's mom looked over at the source. A gentleman around the age of twenty one with long silver hair looked at them. Golden eyes drifting from each one of them. His stripes well hidden by him, using his demonic abilities.

"And you are" Kagome's mother asked politely.

"Mr. Rieko; better known as Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru answered and gave a slight bow. He was dressed in a suit because he had just come from a very important meeting with some people who invested in his father's businesses. Kagome's mother nodded.

"Sesshoumaru, can Kagome come over I her mommy allows it?" Inuyasha asked running up to his brother. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's mother.

"It's alright with me," she said.

"Very well, she may come over," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yay!" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up and down.

"What time should I have her home by?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hmm, whenever she's ready," Kagome's mother answered. Sesshoumaru nodded and headed for home with Inuyasha and Kagome following close behind.

That's it for chapter one! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chocolate pudding and plastic forts

Kagome looked at the house she hadn't quite expected what she saw. It was a two story house and was hand built, made the way they wanted it. All the rooms were big and beautifully decorated. It looked like it was made more for demons than for humans. Inuyasha put his cell phone on a marble end table.

"You hungry Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head and ran after Inuyasha as he ran to the kitchen switching from two legs to hands and feet. Kagome laughed a little at the sight. Inuyasha screeched to halt in the tiled floor in the kitchen. Standing over a stove was an elderly woman with gray/silver hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a cook's outfit. "Hi Suka!" Inuyasha waved as he dug around in the fridge. Kagome looked at Suka and dumbly waved.

"Ah, you must be Kagome," the elderly dog demon smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"I'm psychic," Suka answered stirring the contents of a pot.

"Really?" Kaogme asked amazed. Suka laughed but said nothing.

"She heard you," Inuyasha said as he pulled out two bowls of chocolate pudding.

Suka took them away from Inuyasha "honestly you're as bad as Sesshoumaru! Dinner will be ready in half an hour, you two will just have to wait for dinner," Suka said as she put the bowls back in the fridge. Inuyasha nodded sullenly and dragged Kagome off to his play room.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Suka, she comes by every so often and cooks for Sesshoumaru and me," Inuyasha said offhandedly.

"She a demon too?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha's play room, "this is your play room?" The room was filled with toys and had plenty of things to climb over, leap onto, everything a half demon child could every need or want.

"Yup, Suka's a demon. Probably older than my daddy was. And yea, this is my play room. My mommy and daddy gave me all this stuff when they were alive," Inuyasha climbed onto a plastic fort. Kagome climbed up after him.

"Wow, I thought you'd live in a house like us but you like in a mansion!" Kagome looked out a window and saw men in suits walking up to the front door, "who are they?"

Inuyasha looked out a window and ran to the play room door "Sesshoumaru' they're coming!" he yelled. He grabbed Kagome's hand "come on! If they see us, they'll take us away!" Inuyasha said. He tugged her along to a hidden compartment behind the plastic fort. "We hafta stay quiet or granny'll come and get Sesshoumaru in trouble!" Inuyasha whispered fiercely. Kagome nodded. The men in suits walked upstairs into the play room.

"As you can see, my brother is not here, he is off at the park, I was just on my way to get him when you showed up and delayed me," Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll see about that," an elderly human woman sneered at Sesshoumaru. Dogs were let loose but Sesshoumaru's scent was so powerful the dogs couldn't pick up anything.

"There's no one in here ma'am," a man in a suit said.

"He's hiding my own grandson from me!" the woman glared at Sesshoumaru, "if it was up to me you and the rest or your kind would be gone for good!"

"Then I am glad, that it is not up to you, now if you all could please make your way towards the front door, I have to go pick up my younger brother. You will see him Sunday Yugishima," Sesshoumaru said as diplomatically as he could.

Yugishima glared at Sesshoumaru one last time, "one day you'll screw up enough and be sent away and then I'll be in charge of my grandson and have all the money I could ever want!" she whispered just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear it.

Sesshoumaru bent down so he could look Yugishima right in the eyes "bring it," he whispered and showed the men and Yugishima out. Once they were gone, Sesshoumaru walked up stairs and back into Inuyasha's play room,"they're gone. You can come out now." Inuyasha crawled out and then helped Kagome out. He held onto his older brother's legs.

"I won't ever have to go life with Granny Shima will I Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, tears running down his face.

"No, I will make sure of it," Sesshoumaru rubbed the top of Inuyasha's head, "now go off and play before Suka decides to put you both to work in the kitchen." Inuyasha laughed and dragged Kagome off to show her the rest the house. _I never knew demons were that hated! I feel so sorry for them_ Kagome thought _if Inuyasha's granny hates him, then why does he want him so badly?_

At dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha had invited Kagome's family to dinner. Souta, in his baby chair, Kagome's grandfather glaring at Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's mother trying to get the recipe from Suka. The door burst open and in came Yugishima with the men in suits. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to them.

"Sesshoumaru Rieko, do you deny not allowing Mr. and Mrs. Shiron to se their grandson?" a man in a suit asked.

"I do deny that. I was bringing Inuyasha over to visit Sunday. They know that," Sesshoumaru answered, "now if you'll excuse me, I have company over and you all have interrupted out meal." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest.

"He plans to poison those humans!" an elderly man shouted.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "oh please Kratas! If you plan to try and get me gone, you are going about it all wrong. I am a business man of legal business my father started and owned during his living years."

Suka got up, "I made these meals and can prove they aren't poisoned!" Kagome's mother gave her some of her food and Suka at it and the gasped; "it is poisoned!" she gagged then fell to the floor everyone except Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were wide eyed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started laughing. All looked in anger and in horror at the two laughing demons.

"Suka this was hardly the time, now get up or I'm skipping dinner and going right to desert," Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't even try it buster," Suka got up and Inuyasha laughed even harder because of the looks on everyone's face. Kagome then started laughing, then Kagome's mother and grandfather. Yugishima and Kratas glared at Suka.

"One day, you will be gone from here and we _humans_ will have to worry no longer about you filthy, horrid, murderous demons!" Yugishima yelled. Sesshoumaru had had enough.

"You come bursting into _my_ house, ruin _my_ meal and _my _guest's meal and dare to call us filthy, horrid, and murderous! As far as I can remember, it was humans who left their garbage every where! Humans who started wars! Humans who killed for the mere pleasure of it all! I can't remember a time where humans didn't kill other humans! Any demon that did kill a human had either lost control, or hated your kind so much they saw no alternative!" Sesshoumaru was good and mad.

Yugishima glared at him, "we are not filthy! We were here in this world first! You demons came later!" She had spat the word demons.

"I will not argue about such petty things in my own house," Sesshoumaru pulled a dollar from his pocket, "tell you what, here's a dollar! Take the bus down to the lake! Maybe the cold water will do you some good!" He tossed the dollar at her "now get out of my house!"

The men in suits backed away but one pulled out an odd looking gun and shot Sesshoumaru before they all left; Yugishima and Kratas included. Sesshoumaru, when the glowing bullet hit him, let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Inuyasha ran over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha looked at his brother as Sesshoumaru fished the bullet out. All were waiting to see if he was alright.

"My apologies, I didn't know that this would happen," Sesshoumaru apologized.

"It wasn't your fault" Kagome's mother said. Suka helped Sesshoumaru up. "Come on Kagome, I think we better be going," Kagome's mother said.

Kagome nodded, "bye Inuyasha," she waved as they left the house.

They could hear Suka say "humans, will they ever learn?"

How do you like it? Please review! I want to know how to make it better!


	3. First day

Disclaimer: I remembered again! I don't own Inuyasha! I own the character Suka though! Of that I am sure!

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is ten now and going into grade five. Since Inuyasha was old enough to get schooled, he had been home schooled. This would be his first year with other kids his own age.

Since Inuyasha and Kagome met, they had been in separable, except when school started and they had to be separated. Kagome had finally talked Inuyasha into going to her school to be taught.

"Sesshoumaru, do I have to go today?" Inuyasha whined,

"Yes. School starts today and you're the one who wanted to give this a try now go. Your friend is waiting for you," Sesshoumaru answered, leaning back in the driver's seat of the car. Sesshoumaru never called Kagome but her name. It was always Inuyasha's friend or something along those lines. Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and looked around for Kagome. As he did people pushed him out of the way and called him 'half-breed'. His eyes stung with tears at he refused to let out. Finally he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Over here!" Inuyasha shouted and waved to Kagome. She smiled and came over. "Is school always this crowded?" Inuyasha asked. His ears were turning in every direction at all the noise. "I never knew so much sound could come from humans," Inuyasha covered his ears at it all. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hands away from his ears.

"You get used to it. It gets quieter after the bell rings," Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome inside and to their classroom. Since it was the first day, everyone got to choose their seats. There were other demons there and there were humans and they sat on opposite side of the classroom. Kagome and Inuyasha had a row each all to themselves. All over there were murmurs,

"A demon and a human, together? Who has ever heard of such a thing?"

"Not me. Demons and humans should never be together. It's against the law of nature."

"Wait. He's no demon! He's a half-breed!"

The words stung in Inuyasha's ears. Kagome held his hand tight, "don't let those words bother you. They just can't see you for you." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her.

Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to post one so all you faithful readers would know I'm not deleting the story


	4. Gathering of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a table by themselves everyone else avoided them because of what Inuyasha was and the reason Kagome was with him. They didn't mind at all they still laughed and ate.

A boy with short black hair walked over, "hey," he said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at the boy.

"Hi," they both said in unison, both stunned.

"My name's Miroku. What's yours?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome," Kagome answered still wide eyed and surprised.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha answered he immediately didn't trust Miroku.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Miroku asked. He was the first to come over and try to be friends with a half demon and a girl who hangs around a half demon.

"Go ahead," Kagome smiled. They all became friends and for Inuyasha it was slow but after reassuring of Kagome he decided Miroku was alright…for a human.

After school Miroku introduced them to Sango and her pet demon cat Kilala. It again didn't take long. All were talking and laughing outside of school when Sesshoumaru pulled up.

"Little brother! Let's get going," he called over.

"Just a minute Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called back, "you all want to come to my house if it's alright with Sesshoumaru?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled.

"Who is he first?" Sango asked.

"He's my older brother and my guardian," Inuyasha answered.

"What about your parents?" Miroku asked.

"They're dead and Sesshoumaru said he'd look after me so I wouldn't have to go with my grandparents," Inuyasha answered. Miroku and Sango nodded and all ran over to the car. "Sesshoumaru, can my friends come over?" Inuyasha asked, inside he prayed his brother would say ye.

"I see no reason they can't," Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha opened the door and all piled into the car.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru didn't answer he just drove off but then again, Inuyasha never did expect Sesshoumaru to answer. They pulled up into the driveway and there was Yugishima once more.

"Stay in the car all of you," Sesshoumaru ordered and got out of the car, "can I help you?"

"You can give me my grandson you son a bitch!" Yugishima growled.

"Sorry Yugishima I don't have to. I don't even have to bring Inuyasha over if I don't want you near him," Sesshoumaru answered his voice and face deadly calm.

"And why is that?" Yugishima sneered.

"Because you have been proven dangerous after that episode that one Sunday," Sesshoumaru answered.

Flashback

Yugishima had Inuyasha by the throat and Kratas had a gun pointed at Sesshoumaru. The only reason Sesshoumaru was still alive and Inuyasha wasn't with Yugishima and Kratas now was because a neighbor saw through a window what was going on and called the cop.

"Put down the child!" a police officer ordered and pointed a gun at Yugishima. Yugishima had no choice but to put Inuyasha down. Kratas took that time while the police were distracted to shoot Sesshoumaru. Luckily with Inuyasha no longer in danger, Sesshoumaru ducked and grabbed Inuyasha before the bullet even got over to where he was.

End flashback

Yugishima snarled and Sesshoumaru laughed slightly at the snarl.

"I will get my grandson and will get you behind bars or dead!" Yugishima threatened.

"Go take a breath mint before threatening me again. You're breath stink. Just between you and me, your breath is worse that that pathetic threat you just made," Sesshoumaru turned away from Yugishima. Yugishima sneered then left. "It's safe to come out," Sesshoumaru sighed then walked inside. Inuyasha and his friends got out and once they were up in Inuyasha's room talked about what had happened.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked.

"My grandmother Yugishima," Inuyasha answered.

"Wow she's a mean one," Sango answered.

"Yea and so is Grandfather Kratas. He's tried to shoot Sesshoumaru more than once," Inuyasha stated.

"And you and Sesshoumaru still stay here?" Kagome asked. She knew Yugishima and Kratas were bad but bad enough to try to shoot a demon?

"The police caught them last time and technically Sesshoumaru could report Yugishima and she could be arrested. She's not allowed on our property," Inuyasha looked at his homework.

"Is Sesshoumaru going to repot her then?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered simply.

"Why? Yugishima deserves it," Sango sneered at the thought of Yugishima.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't believe in humans punishing other humans," Inuyasha answered.

"I still think Sesshoumaru should report her," Kagome muttered. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

I've decided to update all my older stories!


End file.
